godzillafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Baragon
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Baragon.png |image =Godzilla.jp - Baragon 2001.jpg |caption =Baragon as he is seen in Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack |name = }} |species =Subterranean Reptile |nicknames =None |height = |length = |weight = 250 tons 10,000 tons |forms = Sea Baragon |controlled =Kilaaks |relationships =None |allies =Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, Anguirus, Gorosaurus, Minilla, Manda, Kumonga, Varan, King Caesar, MechaGodzilla 2, Moguera, King Ghidorah |enemies = Frankenstein, Godzilla , King Ghidorah, Mecha-King Ghidorah, Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah |created = Takeshi Kimura |portrayed = Haruo Nakajima Rie Ota |firstappearance =Frankenstein vs. Baragon |latestappearance =GMK |suits = ShodaiBara SokogekiBara |roar = }} }} Baragon (バラゴン, Baragon) è un rettile creato da Toho che fa la prima apparizione nel film 1965 della Toho, Frankenstein vs. Baragon. Nome Il nome di Baragon deriva dalla dalla bara parola giapponese (バラ), che significa rosa, e Ragon (ラゴン), da "dragon" ossia drago. Apparizioni Baragon è un rettile a quattro zampe con la pelle marrone, un corno sulla testa e grandi orecchie. Origini Nella serie Showa, Baragon scavando sottoterra è sopravvissuto all'evento di estinzione del Cretaceo, mentre la maggior parte degli altri dinosauri sono morti. Nella serie Millennium, Baragon è uno degli antichi Mostri custodi del Giappone. Storia Serie Showa ''Frankenstein vs. Baragon in ''Frankenstein vs. Baragon]]Baragon è stato visto per la prima volta in Frankenstein vs Baragon dove è stato svegliato dal suono di una fabbrica vicina. Ha attaccato la fabbrica, e scavato fino a un villaggio Shirane e lo ha attaccto. Ha poi attaccato una fattoria per nutrirsi del bestiame. Baragon non è stato visto durante questi attacchi è Frankenstein è stato accusato di questi eventi. Un operaio di una fabbrica disse che non era Frankenstein, ma un altro mostro. Quando un gruppo di scienziati ha cercato Frankenstein, hanno causato un'esplosione che ha svegliato Baragon dal suo sonno. Lui cercò di mangiare gli scienziati, ma è stato fermato da Frankenstein. Frankenstein e Baragon lottarono, ma Frankenstein vinse quando riuscì a spezzare il collo a Baragon. Nel terreno poi si aprì una grossa crepa e i due caddero nel buco. ''Destroy All Monsters in ''Destroy All Monsters]]Baragon appare brevemente in Destroy All Monsters. Egli è presente durante l'attacco di King Ghidorah, ma lui non combatte. Doveva attaccare Parigi sotto il controllo dei Kilaaks, ma la ShodaiBara suit è stata pesantemente danneggiata durante le riprese dello show televisivo Ultraman. Quindi è stato sostituito con Gorosaurus. ''Godzilla Island '']] Serie Millennium Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack in ''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack]]Baragon è stata descritto in Godzilla, Mothra e King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, dove è il mostro guardiano della Terra.Lo si vede prima prima causare terremoti in tutto il Giappone. Poi attacca una città e combatte contro Godzilla, ma subito viene ucciso da lui. Abilità Baragon ha origini sconosciute, ma ha mostrato alcuni dei suoi poteri nell' epoca Showa. Egli può sparare un raggio di fiamme dalla bocca, come una versione molto più debole del raggio di calore a spirale di Godzilla. Il corno sul muso talvolta si accende e scricchiola. Ha la capacità di scavare, e può saltare molto lontano. Ha anche denti naturali e artigli. I fori nelle orecchie di Baragon in origine avevano una funzione inutilizzata. Baragon potrebbe piegare le orecchie sugli occhi, con i buchi infilati nel suo corno. Baragon potrebbe poi caricare l'avversario, proteggendo gli occhi da colpi fisici. Nell'era Millennium ha guadagnato mascelle forti e la perseveranza senza limiti. Era in grado di resistere al raggio di calore di Godzilla. Nei videogiochi Atari, Baragon può causare terremoti ed eruzioni di lava sotto i suoi piedi quando si usa un attacco furia, e può recuperare la sua energia finché egli è in contatto con la terra. Egli può sputare fuoco, anche se a breve distanza, ma può anche concentrarlo in un raggio. Inoltre, egli è uno dei pochi mostri nei giochi che possono utilizzare gli attacchi fisici a mezz'aria. Filmografia *''Frankenstein vs. Baragon'' *''Destroy All Monsters'' *''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' Apparizioni nei Video Game *''Gojira-Kun'' *''Godzilla (Gameboy)'' *''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters'' *''Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' Baragon appare come un cattivo in Godzilla: Monster of Monsters e il suo sequel Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters, così come nel gioco di Godzilla (Gameboy). Baragon di solito rimane a quattro zampe, prevenendo molti attacchi , e si alzerebbe sulle zampe posteriori solo per sparare il suo raggio di calore. Un altro attacco è quello di balzare su Godzilla o Mothra e lanciarli contro il lato dello schermo. Baragon a volte guardare la telecamera e inclinare la testa di lato come se stesse prendendo in giro il giocatore. Questa mossa permette al giocatore di usare alcuni colpi liberi. Baragon appare in Godzilla: Save the Earth. Baragon è un mostro agile e veloce con potenza decente e grandi capacità combinate. Egli condivide molti dei punti di forza di Anguirus come l'immunità agli attacchi alti a quattro zampe e raggi / proiettili gli infliggono solo la metà del danno. Egli può scavare come Megalon, anche se più a lungo e non essere stanco quando emerge, e il suo attacco furia è consiste nello scavare e scatenare una eruzione vulcanica. L'attacco raggio di fuoco di Baragon può essere utilizzato anche mentre sta correndo o saltando e non può essere caricato. ''Godzilla: Unleashed Altezza: 60 metri Peso: 34.000 tonnellate "Baragon è un guardiano della terra, con una particolare affinità per la crosta terrestre su cui camminiamo . Baragon è fisicamente il mostro più piccolo mai registrato, ma il suo legame con le rocce e magma sotto di noi lo autorizzano a raggiungere la grandezza alla pari ai suoi alleati più grandi. Le sue piccole dimensioni fanno di lui un saltatoreabile, con graziose manovre di combattimento aereo e tecniche. Quando non è in aria, Baragon riempie continuamente la sua energia fino a quando il contatto viene mantenuto con la terra. Baragon emette flussi di fuoco dalla bocca, e può causare eruzioni e terremoti sotto i suoi piedi. Se ben stabile, con tutte e quattro le zampe sulla terra, Baragon è quasi impossibile da eliminare, nonostante la sua piccola statura. '']] Gojira-Kun - Baragon.png|Baragon in ''Gojira-Kun Baragon_GMoM.gif|Baragon in Godzilla: Monster of Monsters Godzilla 2 - Baragon Sprite.png|Baragon in Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters Godzilla Save The Earth BARAGON.png|Baragon in Godzilla: Save the Earth Baos.jpg|Baragon in Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash Fumetti Baragon appeare in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth #9. Nel fumetto, appare in Francia, proprio come premesso in Destroy All Monsters e sconfitto Kiryu. Baragon , però, in un flash back del personaggio principale, scavando nella Terra. La bestia è visto come un mostro Fuoco. Dopo la sua lotta con Kiryu, è stato portato a Monster Island. Baragon in the Comic.jpg|Baragon appears in France Galleria Apparizioni Esterne *Baragon fa una apparizione "cameo" in Dragon Ball. * Il Pokémon Nidoking è molto somigliante a Baragon * Nel gioco Skylanders Activision, il personaggio Warnado è fortemente basata su Baragon. Baragon in Dragon Ball.jpg|Baragon in Dragon Ball Ruggiti A Baragon due apparizioni durante l'era Showa, il suo ruggito era una versione leggermente modificata del ruggito di Varan. L'unica differenza è che la versione di Baragon ha poco più di un growling aggiunto alla miscela. Questo ringhiando voce Varan darebbe ruggito del Baragon più "guard-dog" tono. Alcune parti del rombo proviene da Godzilla. Nell'era del Millennio, il ruggito del personaggio è stato completamente cambiato. Il "modificata Varan" ruggito è stato scartato e sostituito con un nuovo sound originale. Questa versione del ruggito inizia di con un ringhio seguito da un gorgoglio gemito acuto. La voce più alta nel carattere ha dato una voce più benevolo che avrebbe aiutato con il pubblico appello al suo ruolo da protagonista. Baragon Showa Roars!|Baragon's roars in the Showa era Baragon Millennium Roars|Baragon's roars in Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack In Altre Lingue *Russo: Барагон Trivia *Baragon è uno dei mostri nel multiverse che attira molte fan poichè è carino *La ShodaiBara suit di Baragon è stata riutiliziiata per quattro Ultraman monsters: Pagos, Neronga, Magura, and Gabora. *Baragon assomiglia a un ceratopsian per i fan, un gruppo di dinosauri dotati di corna che include i Triceratops. In molte concezioni fan del mostro, ha tratti che vengono visualizzati in molti ceratopsians. *Una forma di Baragon chiamato Sea Baragon appare nella serie manga Godzilla di Kodansya. Sondaggio Avete piace Baragon? Sì! No. Non è sicuro. de:Baragon es:Baragon Categoria:Mostri